A Rocket Blasting Off
| next = }} ' A Rocket Blasting Off' is the sixteenth episode of the second season and the 40th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary Lt. Severide hits the top of the list as Det. Lindsay starts calling in suspects with the clearest motives to make the guy who kidnapped Katie disappear. Meanwhile, Jones is still having trouble fitting in as word of her disruptions reach the fire department's headquarters. Elsewhere, Herrmann celebrates his twentieth anniversary with his wife, but no one supports his idea on the gift he intends to give. Plot Severide arrives at CPD's District 21 for questioning about the mysterious disappearance of Keeler, only Lindsay informs him that she won't be in the room. Seconds later, he sits down with Voight and tensions rise fast as Voight makes it clear he's a suspect. Next up on their list is Otis, and, perhaps against his better judgment, he admits to driving by Keeler's place the night he disappeared - and to sitting by the lake afterwards. In short, his alibi leaves Lindsay less than enthusiastic. Voight insists she investigate him. Back at Firehouse 51, Herrmann floats out the perfect surprise anniversary gift for his wife - a vasectomy. Best part? He's holding it at Molly's on Saturday - which is news to Dawson, who already booked Molly's for a tapas night with her family. Herrmann suggests they combine the two parties, an idea Dawson shoots down with a vengeance. Although Herrmann's persistence breaks her, she dreads the upcoming party combo. The Jones transition continues to be a work in progress. Misinterpreting a recommendation from Mills, she attempts to lighten the mood by buying a custom-made cake in honor of Herrmann's pending procedure. Reactions vary and Jones soon learns someone issued a formal complaint. Boden writes her up and this time Mills doles out clear advice: apologize and swear you'll never do it again. After playing a key, fearless role in a rescue, Jones approaches Boden and apologizes. Unfortunately for her, that gesture may not satisfy the one person she still needs to impress: her father, Chief Jones. He pulls in Boden and Casey for a meeting to explain his plans to send Rebecca to Headquarters in three weeks. In other words, he needs Boden and Casey to disqualify her from 51. Chief Jones doesn't want his daughter to become a firefighter. A call sends Dawson and Shay to pick up an unconscious gunshot victim, but before they leave in the ambulance, the shooters appear, wielding guns and making demands. On instructions from Dispatch, Dawson sneaks into the driver's seat of the ambulance and floors it, igniting a chase that ends with the gangbangers firing off a few rounds before CPD rolls in for the arrest. Close call. Later, Dawson straps on some courage and demands another opportunity to pass the firefighter physical. Loads of red tape (and some grumpy personalities) stand in her way and she doubts the odds of her getting a second chance. But later she's hit with good news: they'll allow her to join the next class! When she tells Casey, he lets on that he pulled some strings... for all the right reasons. Severide's father, Benny, joins his son and Shay for dinner and the conversation takes on a new tone once Severide mentions Otis' interview with CPD. Benny's eyes grow distant and Severide reads it loud and clear... but says nothing. The silence does the talking for them: Benny took care of Keeler. No doubt remains about the culprit when Benny meets up with Voight in private to confess. Voight instructs him to go home to Winnetka. And stay out of Chicago for a while. That night at Molly's, Herrmann surprises his wife with the big announcement, and to the shock of almost everyone in attendance, she loves it! Revelry ensues for the whole bar, with the minor exception of Dawson who gets creeped-out by an admirer - the helpful guy from Dispatch, Ramsey. While she shakes him off her tail, Otis approaches Severide to let him know CPD cleared his alibi. Otis worries about Keeler's true location, but Severide cuts him off. Keeler's never coming back. Category:Season 2 Category:Episode